


Must Be Dreaming

by anemptymargin



Category: Burn Notice, Milliways, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael dreams about his favorite mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For the Milliways-bar 4/21/12 DE.
> 
> Prompt: Michael and Emma - my favorite mistake

While staying in New York over night, his mind frazzled by everything that's happened, Michael dreams:   
  
“Emma…” Michael murmurs against her ear, unable to restrain himself from the urge to sneak up behind her after watching and waiting for so many long days. She freezes a moment and then slowly pushes back against his solid chest.   
  
“Michael.” Her tone is flat, but not angry – like she’d expected him eventually. “I’m kind of in the middle of a conversation here…”   
  
“I’ll make it quick.” He doesn’t give her time to hesitate before pressing a kiss against her ear; “I’m sorry.”   
  
She sighs, loud and frustrated; “I told you, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Turning toward him, she lets out a startled gasp when he kisses her, hard and demanding – his tongue parting her lips as though he had every right to do so.    
  
When he breaks away, he replies; “For doing that.”   
  
Her cheeks flushed pink, Emma takes a long moment to respond – as if deciding if it would be better to hit him or just walk away. And then, almost breathless, she replies; “Don’t be.”   
  
Michael’s pulse rises and he takes hold of her, kissing her again as he pushes he back against the bar. “And that one?”   
  
“No.” She swallows a shaky breath and then takes him by the shirt – tugging hard at his buttons and pulling him in close enough to kiss him again. “Remember when I said this is a mistake?”   
  
“Yeah…” the once confident tone took a hit, coming out nearly dejected. “I was hoping…”   
  
She cuts his words off with another rough kiss and then sighs; “I’ve never been good at learning from my mistakes the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
